tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
"It's Day Two and I've lost my mind."
"It's Day Two and I've lost my mind." is the first episode of 39 Days: Boracay. Featuring * Ben Shallow * Clarissa Torres * Curtis Gray * Emiko Nakamura * Eric Wilson * Francine Oyeyemi * Gus Greenly * Howard Astry * Jenna Chen * June Summers * Lucille Walsh * Riley Roy * Roy Adriano * Sam Washington * Shane Lucien * Zeph Munday Storyline Day 1 16 strangers sit aboard a sailboat making it's way towards a beach on the island of Boracay. The boat anchors and the castaways grab their belongings and meager supplies and jump into the water, making their way to the shore. Clarissa breaks the silence by asking where the fridge is located, causing the other contestants to break into laughter. She introduces herself, and the rest follow suit, with Howard and Riley learning that they are from the same city, and Ben and Riley find an unexpected shared love for classic novels. Shane stumbles upon a mailbox, and opening it discovers a note. Returning to the others, he reads the note, explaining that Chase will come by later in order for them to select a single leader, who will have tons of power in this game. June and Francine walk down the beach looking for driftwood. June recognizes Francine as a fashion designer and asks her about her inspirations. The two chat as the sun begins to set. Chase arrives at the beach and greets the cast. The contestants vote for the leader, and Clarissa is selected due to her being the one to break the ice. Chase informs her that she must split the group into two groups, four men and for women each. Clarissa assigns the following teams. The teams are noticeably uneven, with the blue team having a young and strong cast and green having a more age variation, and are a bit more of a rag tag bunch. Chase tells Clarissa that her team gets to stay on this beach with the start of the shelter built, while the green team will have to set up whatever they can on a new beach as the sun sets. Day 2 Sam awakens early in the morning and heads down the beach. After finding another secluded area, she falls asleep again. The rest of the green team awakens and begins to work on building a rudimentary shelter instead of sleeping on the ground. Nobody appears to notice that Sam is not there. On the blue team beach, Zeph approaches Francine and June as they are talking and braiding fronds. He asks Francine about her fashion career, wondering why a well known fashion designer would go on a reality TV set on an isolated beach. Francine replies that she loves adventure, and Zeph joins them braiding fronds. The two teams walk out where several buoys float in the ocean near a large table. Chase explains the each team needs to collect puzzle pieces from seven colored buoys, with one contestant going to each, and the last contestant will use the pieces to assemble a puzzle. The losing team in this challenge will have to vote a member off at the Sacrifice Ceremony. Jenna volunteers to assemble the blue teams puzzle, and Lucille volunteers for the green team. At Chase's mark, the divers sprint into the water. Ben is out front, and Howard is surprisingly fast, but Emiko flounders in the water, struggling to make any progress towards the buoy, and eventually founders back to shore. Francine moves very slowly in the back, reaching her puzzle as most of the divers return. As the last of the divers make they're way back, the green team notices Emiko is still on the shore. As Francine returns with her puzzle pieces and hands them to Jenna, Ben swims back into the water, heading for Emiko's pieces. Jenna quickly begins placing the puzzle together. By the time Ben is halfway to the buoy, Jenna has finished the puzzle, securing a win, along with tarps, blankets and pillows. Day 3 Early in the morning, Howard and Ben gather while fetching water. Howard suggests voting Emiko for flopping in the challenge. Ben agrees, and decides to spread the word. Later in the morning, he catches Riley alone and lets her know that the plan was Emiko, while Howard informs Gus and Lucille. Riley is telling Sam the plan when Emiko walks by, overhearing them. In a desperate attempt to save herself, Emiko gathers all the members of the tribe and makes a desperate plea to stay. Emiko claims that Gus is the weakest member of the tribe, but when Riley points out that Emiko lost the challenge, Emiko says it was her off day, and that there wouldn't be anymore swimming challenges. Lucille pulls aside Emiko and tells her that she should reconsider how she is behaving, and Emiko replies that she just doesn't want to go home. Lucille tells Emiko that she will talk to the others and convince them to vote for Riley, and Emiko thanks her. Emiko walks away, and Lucille chuckles. The green team arrives at the Sacrifice ceremony, where Chase greets them. Chase asks Howard what the first three days have been like and Howard grumbles about the sleeping conditions. Chase then inquires Shane how he decided his vote, and Shane replies that he thinks the decisions will be unanimous, leading to a quip from Emiko that he shouldn't be to sure about that. With that, each contestant votes. Chase proceeds to read the votes. Chase informs Emiko that she has been sacrificed, and that she may now have a final moment to address the team, then exit. Emiko apologizes for blowing the challenge, then Chase escorts her to a small boat waiting to take her home. Category:39 Days: Boracay